Godspell 2
by lovergirl15645
Summary: Something happened when hey all came back together... Rated for character death. I'm cautious. Not mostly about Jeffrey and Merrell, they're just my favorites. This is about all the Godspellers.


Godspell 2: Return to the Junkyard

Prologue

In New York City, they had all been there when he died. They had watched and mourned. They had taken him down. They had all seen he was real. He chose them for his disciples and they had been faithful. Now in the heart of New York City, Robin walked along past where she had seen John for the first time. She got off the same bus, and looked at the same mannequin. She swept some stray hair from her face and watched eagerly and nothing happened. She gave up and looked into the sky. In the sky there was something even more interesting. There was a fountain. She knew what that meant and she ran into the park, and could've sworn she heard the same horn in the distance.

While that happened, Jeffrey was driving a taxi for a lunatic. He kept saying that the sky was falling and everyone was going to die. When he finally let the guy off, he didn't pay, and Jeffrey had spent at least an hour with him, and he was crazy, so he ran after the guy. Being small and skinny, he was fast and soon caught him putting on a coat. Well, he thought it was he. When he pulled the cloak off, John the Baptist was standing there, smiling and waving as he had done before. Jeffrey blinked to make sure he wasn't crazy, and all of a sudden he was holding a man who almost punched him in the face. He managed to duck and ran to the fountain. If he got that message again, maybe the others did too!

In another part of NYC, Gilmer was auditioning for yet another role. Luckily it was a redhead so she didn't have to wear another wig. In the past year she had auditioned for 13 roles with wigs. Not gotten any of them. She was determined to get this one. She held her designs tightly as she walked into the elevator. When she got to the room, there was no one there except… John the Baptist. He blew the horn and disappeared and all of a sudden she was inside the elevator going up. The doors opened and it was all the same people who had been there before, all wearing red wigs. She groaned and went inside the elevator and decided that the horn meant to the fountain. Again. So that's what she decided to do.

Merrell was walking down the street pulling his cart along as he did every day. It was getting boring and he felt he should get a new job. So he delivered the clothes and looked around the newspaper for a job. He found one that sounded like he could do it and soon went home to get dressed in normal clothes and not in his work uniform. When he got to the interview place, there was no one there. Only a horn on the table. He bit his lip and started to wonder why the horn looked like… The one John had used to…

"Oh my goodness…" he whispered and ran out to the fountain.

Jerry had another day with a bunch of lunatics. He had to watch traffic and keep the sides from running into each other. He would see Jeff drive a cab every now and then. Today it was less than usual, however. There weren't as many cars as there was the day they went to the fountain. Then all of a sudden he felt a tap on his shoulder and saw some people staring at him like he was crazy. He turned around and John blew a horn in his face, and then disappeared. Jerry blinked and turned around, then called his friend to take over while he went to the fountain.

Lynne was bored again. All she ever did was copy, copy, and copy. It was annoying and she wanted to stop. But the job paid well, probably because they knew how boring it was, so she needed the money and couldn't stop. Then she decided to have some fun again and she stuck her head in the copier. When she took it out, spots were covering her vision and she couldn't see. All she could see was gold, red, and-wait a minute! She blinked a couple times quickly to regain her vision and saw a man standing there, reading a book, and then winking a disappearing. She decided it was time for a shower. At the fountain, that is.

Joanne was practicing another dance routine and was doing perfectly at it. Except for one thing. Ever since that day she was always making sure the person she was dancing with was her partner, so she had a tendency to mess up when she got too into it. One day, she decided to let it down. It had been 20 years, after all, and he hadn't come back. So she decided to do what calmed her and watch the piano players hands as they flew across the piano. All of a sudden they grew bigger and stronger and she looked up to see John, smiling at her, then he vanished and the old piano player was back. She stopped dancing from shock and the music stopped. She ran out the door despite the shouts of her partner, and ran to the fountain.

Katie just went to the fountain every day waiting for it to happen again and all of a sudden he was there, singing out the familiar tune:

PREPARE YE THE WAY OF THE LORD!

All the old Godspellers ran down the steps and in perfect unison, they jumped into the fountain.

Chapter 1

Robin POV

We jumped in harmony and made a huge splash and started doing the things we remembered from years ago. It was so sad but happy at the same time! We were all crying and hugging and John would come by and splash water on us even though we were already baptized. When we finally finished, I walked to the group of girls. I decided to talk to my BFF, Joanne.

J: Robin! Oh my goodness, look at you! Oh, you've grown! How old were you?

R: I was 23.

J: Oh! You were younger than me! I was 24. Oh look! They're leaving! Let's go!

When we got to the destination, they said it was the junkyard, but I didn't recognize it! There was no paint, it was a mess! It looked horrid! They said it was again and I black out.

Jeffrey POV

They said this… Place… Was the junkyard? It was A junkyard, but it was not THE junkyard. I heard the sound of a body hitting the ground and a scream. When I turned around, Robin was on the ground and Joanne was screaming her heart out. This day was a disaster! The fact that the junkyard was like this meant… Oh great… John, don't say it!

JO: Well, this place needs fixing up. So Merrell and Jerry, get the paints. Jeff and Gilmer, you clean up a little on the right side. Joanne and Katie, this side. I'll wake Robin up and we can get inside.

With that, he walked over to Robin and we all groaned, he turned around and we walked to our jobs quickly. When he turned back to Robin, we all started giggling quietly. I would work with the girl clown. I liked Gilmer alright, but she got on my nerves sometimes. She hugged me tightly so I couldn't breathe, then smiled and skipped off to the right side. Change what I said before. I really didn't like her.

When I got to her to work, she brought up something I really hoped would be left alone.

G: I saw you in the paper. You had an obituary.

JE: I'm not the only Jeffrey out there.

G: But your last name is Mylett, right?

I looked at her, then at the ground. Everyone in the junkyard had heard her loud actress voice and were staring at me. I looked at Merrell for help and he nodded and mouthed that he would be right there.

J: It was a misprint.

Merrell walked over and started tickling Gilmer while I made my escape into the house. I sat on the floor and put my face in my hands. It hadn't been a misprint. I had been sent back. So had Merrell.

We had died. But we were back.

Chapter 2

Gilmer POV

After Merrell tickled me and then just walked away, I knew something was up with Jeff. And why had he asked Merrell? What were they not telling me? I was determined to find out. But first, I had someone to get back at.

I ran over and started tickling Merrell. I was about two heads shorter than him so I was tickling his waist. He giggled and started tickling me back. This went on until we were both really tired. And even after that. It really went on until I heard a sound from the house. I managed to get myself together and walk inside, only to see Jeffrey in a heap on the floor with John close beside him.

D: Jeff, not here, okay? Don't make them worry.

Worry about what? If it was him, too late for that!

JE: I-I just can't…

He was really upset and I never thought I would see him cry. Then I heard a voice behind me that made me jump.

M: What are you doing?! They want to be alone!

G: Merrell! Sheesh! Why's Jeff crying and what does he mean he can't?

Merrell hesitated a moment then his eyes filled with anger; something I had never seen in his eyes before and it scared me.

M: He's just scared of dying, all right?!

G: Why would he be scared of dying? He's not dead! It was a misprint! Speaking of which, there was one for you, too!

He flinched and a tear ran down his face, Great. Now I had made two people cry in about two hours. Just perfect. Merrell had tears on his cheeks and then he just ran off. I was really getting confused. They were acting really weird!

I would find out what is going on. I swear.

Merrell POV

That was it. Gilmer was suspecting something. Soon she would find out. I had to protect Jeff. I had to. He was normally really happy and funny. If he wasn't, people would get really suspicious. I had cried in front of them when they were in that… Thing. I was scared, but I don't think they believe me. When I got back, Jerry asked me if I was okay. Right. I was crying. I wiped the tears away from my face but my voice was still pained.

M: I'm fine. Let's get to painting.

He looked suspicious, but I offered him a weak smile, and he smiled and got some yellow paint and started painting the sun that once shone on these walls. While he was distracted, I ran in and told John I could handle it. He nodded and ran out and began letting people blow his horn, which distracted them long enough for me to get Jeffrey out of the junkyard and into the streets of NYC, which were empty, for some reason. They were never empty! Oh well. I didn't have time to wonder about that. I had to get Jeffrey together.

JE: Merrell, she knows…!

He sniffled a little and I pulled out a tissue from my pocket. Don't ask me why I had it.

M: No she doesn't. It's fine.

I was starting to cry a little. Because I had to lie to him, she did almost know, and because she knew about me too, and got upset about it. I only wanted to protect Jeff and she would blab it to everyone there. Then he would be swarmed and he would go crazy and cry non-stop. He was like a brother to me. I couldn't let him do that.

JE: You're… You're sure…?

M: Yes, I'm sure.

JE: Why are you crying?

The fact I was crying made him cry more. This would be harder than I thought, but not hopeless.

I wouldn't stop until I knew he was okay.

Jerry POV

I finished the painting after about 3 hours. It was amazing, but Merrell didn't help at all! I also got a break where I blew John's horn! It was loud and I'm not sure how he could stand doing that to all of us.

I looked around and Merrell wasn't here! I thought he might be with Jeffrey in the barn, or house as most people call it, so I looked. Nobody. I decided John might know where he is.

JER: You know where Jeff and Merrell are?

JO: Ummm… No… But I saw someone going that way…

He points to the spot where we sang By My Side. I walk over there and there is a person there. He turns to me and is neither of them but he smiles and jumps at me and I feel a sharp pain in my head and darkness.

Chapter 3

Joanne POV

I saw Jerry run off but I knew that wasn't the way they went. Then there was a man's scream from that direction and a thump, like a body hitting the ground. I screamed and Katie, Lynne, and John ran over.

L: What's wrong?! Who screamed?!

JO: Oh no…

He ran off and we all followed and then heard a laugh. A body hits the ground, then another, then silence. I gripped a hand. Katie.

K: I'm scared…

J: Me too…

We heard a laugh and saw the glint of a blade, Katie screamed and I knew I needed to do what I did when I was a kid.

Karate.

For the next ten minutes we clashed, and soon I found out the blade was painted and then had a shine on it. It was plastic. It was a good fighter, though. All of a sudden he grabbed Lynne and John off the ground and dragged them off. I yelped and another scream, then I saw him dragging Katie away.

Oh no he didn't!

I grabbed Katie and then there was a shadow over both of us and a thump and we were knocked out.

Katie POV

Owww…

Lynne POV

I woke up in a dark room and a man stood before us. He was tall and he had white… Well, everything. He spoke in a deep voice.

MA: Welcome to the launch room. I am President Snow. Get in the tubes.

We walked into the tubes and they closed around us. Soon the tubes rose and a voice said if we stepped out before a minute, we would blow up. Then all of a sudden, the voice yelled, which was loud, PSYCH!

We were all let out and put back in the junkyard, all gasping. Then we all fell asleep.

Robin POV

They were asleep. Without even saying hi. The nerve of some people! I decided to let them sleep and went to talk to Gilmer. She was asleep too. She never went missing like they did, she was just lazy. I decided we all deserved some rest so I lay down and tried to go to sleep. Then I heard the sound of faint crying. I walked toward the sound and saw Jeff and Merrell. Jeff was cradled in Merrell's lap, crying his heart out, Merrell was crying a little but not as loud or as much as Jeff. Something inside me wanted to help, but I stayed to find out what this was all about.

Chapter 4

Jeffrey POV

I couldn't stop. No matter what I couldn't stop crying. I had died horribly and I was scared what they would do if I told them. The bushes rustled and I screamed, Merrell laughed his amazing laugh-Hold on. Not this again. I'm good. Okay… From that point, he laughed and said it was the wind. I sat there in his lap, calming down. Then I felt myself get another wave of sorrow and quickly thought of an idea.

JE: Merrell. Sing to me.

He smiled and sang All Good Gifts just as well as he had 20 years before and I calmed down enough to go back to the junkyard. When we got back, Robin came behind us and scared me half to death.

R: I heard the whole thing! Why wouldn't you tell us something was happening?

I felt myself stressing so I ran into the house with my hands over my face and tripped on a body that was inside. I screamed and Merrell ran in and held me in his arms. All I knew was, I wanted to stay here forever. Safe and sound, in the arms of the angels.

Gilmer POV

Someone tripped over me so I woke with a start. Merrell held Jeff in his arms and Jeff was shaking violently. Something was wrong here… Jeff had never been this squirrely! He had always been goofier than me! Merrell held Jeff's face in his hands and smiled and nodded. Jeff turned to me with a familiar playful glint in his eyes. He smiled his goofy smile and I started crying and tackled him in a hug. He was startled but hugged back in a way that made me never want to let go, or I would lose him for real. Jeff pulled away and pulled Merrell into a corner. After about ten minutes, Jeff and Merrell called all of us into a circle and Merrell signaled for Jeff to talk. Jeff took a shaky breath and began his sad story.

JE: As you know because of Gilmer, there was an obituary for me in the paper.

Everyone nodded and Jeff shot me a dirty look, Merrell nudged him and he gave up and continued.

JE: Well, I said it was a misprint, and that… Well, that isn't true. I did die. I died from AIDS in 1986. I didn't want to tell you because… I was afraid of what you would say and do. Now Merrell has something to say.

M: Mine's short. I died, then God sent me back. Don't ask how. It's a long story. But, we're back, and judge us if you will, but don't do anything bad. We are human beings. We do have feelings.

With that he smiled and we heard someone start crying. Jeffrey. He needed someone that hadn't died to comfort him. I could. I knew I could. I sat down next to him and held his face in my hands and looked into his eyes tenderly, a tear fell on my hand and his eyes were bloodshot. I smiled and cradled him in my lap all day and all night. By the morning he had stopped. I shook him and then I remembered.

He had cried too long and hard. When he wouldn't wake up, I screamed for help. Merrell shot up and saw where I was by Jeffrey, his eyes filled with fear as he ran over. Everyone else got up, but stayed back in fear. Merrell felt for pulse. I waited and my heart dropped into my stomach. Merrell took his hand off and said those horrid words.

M: He's gone.

I screamed and cried, but then all of a sudden I felt a rush of anger. Jeff had to die twice! I started attacking the others and crying while I did. It went on until everyone was on the ground except Merrell. I advanced on him and he scrambled back to meet the wall. Then he shrank down so he was up to my waist. I laughed and advanced on him. His best friend. The one he told everything to. The one who tried to save him. Before I could do anything violent, I fell to my knees and hugged him tightly. He hugged back and I felt someone join in. It felt manly, and I suspected Jerry. That soft touch… No, it couldn't be Jerry… The only man with a touch like that was…

I fainted into Merrell's arms.

Merrell POV

She fainted into my arms and I looked up to see Jeffrey, sitting there. He hadn't died. We wanted to see what they would do so we put together a prank. Who knew Gilmer treasured him this much? Jeff hugged her body and all the others ran over and we had a long group hug. I mean long. Like, the longest hug in history. We fell asleep like that and the only reason we woke up was because Gilmer sat up and hugged Jeffrey and I, pushing us over. We then gathered to discuss how we loved the person sitting on our right. Don't ask how we came up with that game. Jeffrey wanted it. Robin had a pretty face (Jerry said that and she tackled him in a hug, they came up blushing) Katie was amazing at learning things (FYI, they meant roller skates), Lynne was someone who you could always count on, Joanne was good at dancing and singing, John was good at tuning out the horn when he blew into it, Gilmer had the biggest sense of humor ever found in a girl, Jeff had a huge heart that held the world in it, and me. I was scared for mine. Jeff was going to say it and we had done so many things, it would be hard to choose one. Then he answered: Merrell has the wits to understand people and sympathize, plus he can also help them feel better. That was well said, Jeff. We all hugged the person on our left for saying that (Again, Jeffrey) and by that time John suggested that we get some food. Robin took out her purse but John said that we would hunt. Everyone hated the idea of killing animals, but John added in the fast food place. It was on him. The funny thing is, we all LOVED that idea. When we got back, we fell asleep immediately.

Chapter 5

Jerry POV

The next morning we did a little play in two groups. Me, Merrell, Jeffrey, and Gilmer in group 1, then Lynne, Katie, Robin, and Joanne in group 2.

We walked into a corner and began to discuss what we would do. We finally decided to do a short spy skit. The spies were Merrell and Gilmer, the person being spied on was me, and Jeffrey was narrator. This was the finished result.

JE: Once upon a time, there was a little princess living in a castle. (Jerry ran out in a princess costume and smiling a lunatic smile) Then one day she died. (A rock hits Jerry on the head and he falls) The end.

That got mild and sarcastic applause. Then Jerry got up and Jeffrey put on dark sunglasses.

JE: That is not the story today. This story is about two spies and their hardest case yet. This villain is smart, strong, and evil. He's also a vegetarian.

So one day, a little girl was walking along. (Jerry walks out still in princess costume, Jeffrey groans and shoos him back, Jerry crosses his arms and dances backstage) Sorry. We have a problem with the evil guy. He's a little girly. (Jerry skips out singing a horrible song off key about loving unicorns, Jeffrey slaps him and Jerry falls) The spies were sent on a mission to find this man. But they had to undercover. This is where it begins…

Merrell and Gilmer ran out wearing matching dark sunglasses. Merrell has a hoodie and ripped jeans, Gilmer is dressed in a "Save the Whales" t-shirt. Merrell looks serious but Gilmer is skipping around the stage. Applause and Merrell grabs her by the shoulder, she stops.

M: We can't be too weird! If you want to skip, be around me and look natural… Let me skip too! Sunglasses off first. (They take the glasses off to reveal pairs of normal glasses. Jeffrey walks on in street clothes and with bling sunglasses, bumping into Merrell)

JE: Move it.

M: Give me one good reason why I should.

JE: Move it, four eyes! (Merrell throws a punch directly in his face, Gilmer kicks him and giggles. They freeze, Jeffrey sits up) The older one that beat me up, which I'm sure upset you, was 13 and the girl who can't do much is 9. (They unfreeze and Jeffrey gets up and runs off screaming, Gilmer shrugs in unison with Merrell)

G: What's gotten into him?

M: I don't know. Come on! We have to find this guy! (Jerry walks out in a princess costume, they stare at him, he looks at them)

JER: What're you lookin' at?! Never seen a guy in a princess costume before?

M: Actually, we haven't.

JER: That wasn't a question that's meant to be answered! You were supposed to look away and say you weren't staring!

G: We can be different!

JER: You look a little young to be here… Why are you two at a High School? You don't go here! Wait a minute… Don't do anything like… Spyish, okay? (They nod, Jerry takes out a picture of both of them and puts it right next to their faces. He looks for a couple more seconds) YOU'RE SPIES! NOW I BEAT YOU IN FIST FIGHT! (Merrell and Jerry start to fight, Jerry pushes Merrell to the ground, Gilmer gets ready to fight, Jerry laughs) This should be easy! (He throws a bunch of punches at her, she dodges them all then pinches him on the arm and he screams and falls. She then takes out a gun and starts to pull the trigger, it freezes)

JE: So, yeah. Gilmer won, Merrell was okay after a trip to the ER, Jerry is dead. Happy ending. Not really, though. Because the guy I played actually had this one homework assignment that-

G: Hey! We're done and we don't need to know about your character!

The audience applauded and we all took a bow. It took a long time to get Jeff to STOP bowing… Then they did their skit and it was okay… Ours was better.

And it always will be.

Jeffrey POV

I liked the skits, but we really could've done better. All of a sudden a note landed in each of our laps. I thought it was some kind of joke, but when I opened it, I almost screamed. I managed to keep my mouth shut, but there was a scream. Joanne needed to stop screaming! It was annoying! Mine said:

One little Indian boy left all alone;

He went and hanged himself and then there were none.

Best wishes, J

That was weird, but I knew that poem. I had read a book about it called Ten Little Indians. This was the last one, but we didn't have ten people, thank goodness! We only had 9. Maybe they didn't have ten… Or maybe they skipped something… Preferably drowning. I hate the purple face of a drowned person! I looked at Merrell's, and it said:

Two little Indian boys sitting in the sun;

One got frizzled up and then there was one.

Best wishes, J

Who was J? I wouldn't hang myself! Not ever! I looked at Gilmer's and had to suppress a scream. Her's was the drowning one. Joanne would hug a bear, and Katie would chop herself in half. Those were the only ones that really alarmed me. Actually, Joanne's was kind of pathetic. Who in their right mind would hug a bear?! Oh wait. She doesn't have a right mind when she's freaked out. Wait: Never mind. It said a bear would hug HER. Makes a lot more sense. The one they said would go first was choking. This was said that it would happen to Jerry. We decided we would watch Jerry day and night, and not let him eat anything. As it turns out, Jerry is really good at making people fall asleep. Anyway, this is how it happened: One night I was on watch. Jerry asked if he could tell me a story, I said it wouldn't hurt. So he began a long and boring story and in the middle I had fallen asleep. In the morning, he was lying on the ground dead. I screamed for help and they all blamed me. I told them that he had told me a long and boring story but they still didn't believe me so they locked me in the house. I'm still there and I don't really know what happened after that.

Chapter 6

Gilmer POV

After they locked Jeff away, we decided to have a trial and see if he was innocent or guilty. I was awake and I knew what had happened, but I really was afraid to say it because I might be wrong. I was lying down and then Jerry told the story and I fell asleep, too. After that he was dead. I believed Jeff, but I had to be a witness. Witnesses really don't help at all unless they really SAW what happened. I didn't SEE, I HEARD. We sat down and the judge was Joanne. She was losing her mind and you could barely hear her. She called me up and I looked at Jeff and Merrell. Merrell was Jeff's lawyer. Jeff's eyes were begging me to spare him but I knew Joanne would only accept cold, hard facts. Joanne asked me a question that I couldn't hear, so she got a little upset and said it so loud she almost blew my ears out.

J: I CALL JERRY'S LAWYER UP FOR THE QUESTIONING!

It turns out it wasn't a question. Robin walked up with fire in her eyes. Then I remembered he said she had a pretty face. I couldn't blame her for being upset. He was nice to her.

R: What time was it when Jerry "put you to sleep"?

G: Around… 12? I don't know. There's no clock around here.

R: I see… Well, what was the story about and how long was it?

G: From what it seemed like, it was about some guy who droned on and on and was being held captive by his-Now that I think about it, I think the story was about him. And it was at least two hours long.

R: How do you know when it ended?!

She was yelling. She never yelled. I flinched and she pointed a finger at me and started jumping up and down like a lunatic.

R: She saw him! She saw him! I told you so! She knows who did it! Did you see her flinch?!

Joanne nodded and looked at me suspiciously, my eyes widened in shock. Why were they even doing the whole lock in the house thing? Joanne nodded and told me to step down, so I did. They brought up everyone for questioning and they all said that they were asleep. Then it was Jeff. He sat up there looking at his hands and playing with his fingers, Joanne called Robin up and she talked away, Jeff stuttered the answer to every question except one he messed up a little on.

R: How did you try to stop him?

JE: I didn't! I was-

Robin cut him off and started screaming at Joanne.

R: I TOLD YOU! I TOLD YOU! I TOLD YOU HE KILLED HIM! HE DIDN'T TRY TO STOP HIM! HE DIDN'T-

Joanne covered Robin's mouth and she settled down and Merrell stood up.

M: I object! There is no proof! She cut him off!

J: Overruled!

At that point everyone waited to see what she would say. Jeff grabbed Merrell's hand and Merrell didn't pull it away.

J: I proclaim him… GUILTY! Lock him away!

Jeff screamed and Robin dragged him into the house still screaming "I TOLD YOU SO!" He was screaming too. They locked the doors and Robin held the key. No one could take anything from her. Not after that. She was supposedly the next one to die, though. Everyone was losing his or her minds here. People got threats and now the first had come true. The one who would lose their mind the most was Jeff. He was locked away with no one to talk to and plus he was in the same room as Jerry's body. He was also going to be here the longest and see everyone die. Or see them dead. All I knew was he wouldn't be able to come out of there until Joanne was dead. That night while we all slept no one was on watch. Robin managed to sneak through her purse. She said the words: "See you soon, Jerry!" and then she stuck the pills in her mouth, Joanne woke up and Robin fell on her stomach, Joanne gasped for air and Jeffrey started screaming from the house. We locked him on the second floor so if he broke out a window he wouldn't survive. I still thought that a bit harsh. They gave me the key next so that night, I went to visit Jeff. They would kill him if he weren't there the next morning, so we stayed together.

G: Jeff?

I spotted him in a corner curled into a ball looking at the stars. I tapped him on the shoulder and his eyes flew to me for a second then back to the sky. I put his old hat on him that I got on the way in and he didn't move. I waited for him to acknowledge me, and he did eventually. He started crying and fell into my lap. He had been a mess lately! What was going on?! It was more than being brought back and more than being locked away by his friends. Something was seriously wrong.

G: Jeff, what's going on with you? You're an emotional mess!

J: I'm sorry, Gil… It's just… My old friend… He died and won't be sent back like I was. My dad used to say every time someone dies, a new star appears in the sky. So I spend each night looking for a star that was as beautiful as him.

G: Jeff, did you call him beautiful?!

He looked at me then closed his eyes and took a deep and shaky breath.

J: Yes, Gil. He was beautiful. So are all of you here. I just… We had a special connection and I really miss him. I don't want anyone else to die. I shouldn't get you into my problems. I'm sorry, Gil. I really think you should leave before-

He was cut off by a soft voice behind us.

M: Gilmer? What are you doing up here?

His eyes were sweet as always but also tired, and had no anger whatsoever so I told him that I was here to comfort Jeff. Then he started calling a guy beautiful and Merrell's eyes widened at that and he shooed me out. Something was still confusing. I decided it was their business so I would let them handle it, but something was really wrong with those two boys.

Chapter 7

Katie POV

After the hearing, I was upset. We didn't even need to do that to poor Jeffrey! I was awake but lying down, and Gilmer ran out of the house, then lay down and pretended to be asleep. I saw Merrell go in there, too. Something was happening… I didn't know what, but I didn't really care right now. I was tired. I would ask them in the morning, but goodnight from me. It said I was next to die, chopping myself in half. I knew what I needed to do.

Never chop sticks. I'll be fine if I don't.

Chapter 16

Lynne POV

The next day I went out to get some wood. The note said I would die from a bumblebee stinging me. Pathetic! That wouldn't kill me! This was a weird way of putting it. Katie came with me so I could watch her. She made sure she didn't touch any sticks. I heard the bushes rustle so I left Katie with an axe so she could chop down some short trees. I looked, there was nothing there. I heard a scream behind me and turned to see someone wearing all black and a ski mask. They were American, so it wasn't Merrell. He turned and ran. I looked at the ground and screamed again and again and felt sick from all the blood. I felt myself getting woozy and before I fainted, I screamed her name at the top of my lungs.

L: KATIE!

I black out.

Gilmer POV

I heard a scream from the forest where Lynne and Katie were. Oh no… Then I heard another but it was a word. Katie. Oh please no!

I ran off with Merrell and Joanne. Jeff was doing okay, John was asleep. Lazy bones.

When we got there, Joanne screamed and fainted into Merrell's arms. Merrell looked sick and closed his eyes, stumbling a little. It was Katie. She was… on the ground and blood was everywhere. But the worst thing was… There were two halves of her. The axe lay next to her and I picked it up and examined it. I could barely hold it and that proved it had to be a man. Merrell had dropped Joanne and was kneeling by Lynne, who I would guess fainted. She was alive, I could see her breathing, but she looked horrible! I looked at half of Katie and felt sick. I grabbed Joanne and yelled at Merrell to grab Lynne. We ran off, never wanting to come back again.

When Lynne woke up, she kept saying how could she have left Katie alone with an axe was a horrible idea. The tree she hacked at was like a stick. The axe Katie had was not the one that killed her. Later that day Lynne and I were talking, then I heard Jeff wailing so Merrell and I ran inside to check on him. He was sitting with the bodies, which Joanne thought would be a good punishment to have to look at. She was right. They just brought Katie in (Not sure how they could stand it) and Jeffrey hated it. He was good friends with Katie. They did almost as much as he and Merrell did! But Jeff was violently shaking. Lynne had told us what her killer looked like from what was visible to her. He was American, but Jeff was here. And he would never kill Katie! He had light brown-Wait a second! It was-

My thoughts were interrupted by a scream. I looked out the window in time to see the man she was talking about running away from her with a syringe. Plus one more thing.

John was gone.

Chapter 8

Joanne POV

Lynne had been murdered. I watched. John had run off the way the guy came and when John came skipping back (I'm not kidding. He literally skipped), I threw him in with Jeff. The trial tomorrow for if he was guilty or not.

The next day we brought him out and set him like we did Jeff. There was no one who saw it happen but me, so I proclaim him…

J: GUILTY! HE WILL BE SENTANCED TO STAY WITH JEFF UNTIL HIS EXECUTION TOMORROW AT SUNRISE! CHANGE THAT! WE KILL YOU NOW!

I pulled out a revolver and shot five shots. I was an amazing shot, I had taken lessons as a kid. I hit fatal places twice. Once in the head, then the heart. He fell to the ground and the others turned to me angrily. I could've stopped the poem. I didn't. Now, it was almost my turn to die. One more person…

Then I run into the forest as fast as I can.

Jeffrey POV

I watched Joanne run into the woods and remembered how it said she would die. In that forest there were lions and tigers and bears…

JE: Oh my…

I screamed again, which hurt. I think I'm losing my voice, but they ran up and swarmed around me. There were only two people, but still. I felt crowded. I pushed them away and told Gilmer to go first.

G: I'm going to die next! Please save me! Since Joanne isn't here, you can come out! Come on!

M: He can only come out when she says or if she… Dies…

A sound came from outside and it almost sounded like a horn. It was a call to the fountain! In the rush of time we forgot the man who blows it is lying dead on the ground.

When we got to the fountain, we used imagination without meaning to. We all saw John and rushed into the warm water. We ran and splashed and knew no one would drown in this water. Then Gilmer's leg gave out and she went face first into the water. We didn't notice until it had been a minute and we ran over and yelled at her, Merrell was brave and lifted her out of the water, neither of us dared look at her face. When we got to the junkyard, we set her down with the bodies, and Merrell looked down t the small girl. He whimpered and cried on my shoulder.

M: She's really gone, Jeff. We didn't save her. We didn't stop it and the person who calls us to the fountain is dead. Our imaginations got carried away and we lost her. Now Joanne…

A scream in the forest and we ran out, Merrell had tears streaming down his face and my eyes blazed with fury in the hot sun. When we found her, a bear stood by her and she was screaming her head off.

M: JOANNE!

JE: NO!

That was all we had time to say before the bear closed in on her and blocked our view, I was glad. I didn't want to see a bear hug her, especially because it wasn't a good thing. Merrell hugged me and I hugged back, then the bear attacked us, Merrell took a pocketknife out of his pocket and threw it just as the bear roared in my face. Right in the mouth. It was spectacular! I turned to Merrell and hugged him tightly, he didn't hug back. He and Joanne had a special bond. I hugged him tighter and stood on my toes so I could hug his neck. He put his head on mine and we stayed there. He spoke in a hoarse whisper.

M: I'm next, Jeff. Don't hang yourself no matter what. Promise?

JE: I promise. I won't let you die.

We decided to sit outside so we didn't have to look at the gory bodies. Only one was out here and it was behind us. I was scared. This man was an angel and he just couldn't die.

He just couldn't.

Merrell POV

I was really sorry, but I had to break this streak of the poem according to who got the note. I knew what I had to do. Jeff spoke up after awhile.

JE: We should move John's body. It's the only one still here.

We did and I knew it was time. I got a little upset.

M: There. You happy now?!

JE: Yes.

The tone of his voice said something. When I turned around, he was holding the revolver and pointing it straight at me. My knife was inside the dead bear, so I couldn't defend myself. I knew this was the end, but maybe not.

M: Jeff, please… You think I would try to hurt you? Come on! Don't be-

I jumped at him and he shot, I froze in midleap and there was a horrible pain in my chest and as I fell, I fell into light.

Epilogue

Jeffrey POV

I had done it. I killed him. I was safe. I wouldn't hang myself, and people knew that. I had a good life. Then I remembered something. The young boy… Victor? Yes. I forgot about him until I walked into the old house.

A cold clammy hand was on mine.

I had let him swim too far and he had been sucked under. That's why I knew what those faces looked like.

A noose hang from the ceiling and a chair stood beneath it. I could feel Victor watching for what I would do. I knew what I should do.

I stood on the chair and fastened the noose around my neck, and then I paused and thought of all the good things about these people who had died. Especially Gilmer and Merrell. I knew them so well and I killed two people in my life! I knew I needed to see them again.

I took a shaky breath and kicked away the chair, the last thing I saw of the world was Gilmer reaching out her hand and I took it.

Then I was engulfed in light.

THE END

OR IS IT?!


End file.
